Magical Creatures Chapter 2
by Bobcatalpha17
Summary: well, i suppose you should read to find out, because...there really is no summary.


As I was at the doors of Paradise High, I could see that it was a 5-star school already. I looked around and quickly found the popular group. There was a very pretty blonde in the middle of the group with a handsome guy. She had amber eyes and golden highlights, which kind of looked like feathers. She triggered a faint memory but I couldn't put my finger on it. I dismissed the stupid thought of feathers and moved onto the guy. He had chocolate brown hair and aqua eyes that looked interesting. He was obviously the captain of the football team, with a strong broad chest and hard abs. I stared at the group. The blonde locked eyes with me. Then a fair brunette caught her attention and shot a dirty look at me. So I walked away and examined my surroundings. The floors were highly polished, lockers were painted bright blue, and students were milling around in groups. I made my way through the groups and found the office. I grabbed my schedule username and password. Typing in my password, my schedule shot out. I scanned it. First, I had English. Second, I had Music! Then, Algebra, Fashion Designing, History, Math Chemistry, and Independent Study. Suddenly, the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers. When students began disappearing into classrooms, I realized it was the bell. Alone, I walked through the hallway until I found 207, English. Unfortunately, the brunette had also just walked in. I quickly grabbed a seat, but the brunette glared at me. She was about to say something but a voice next to me said," Calm down, Maple!" Suddenly Maple backed off, her face relaxed. I glanced at the person next to me. It was the pretty girl I saw in the group of populars.

"Are you Isabella Burns?" I nodded, transfixed by her feather-like hair.

"I am Alexia," she said. "Are those feathers?" I asked. "Maybe," she said mysteriously. She turned away at a text. When I looked up, Maple was texting too. Obviously!

Alexia and I became friends during the hour much to Maple's displeasure. At music, I was partners with her. As she strummed the notes to "Payphone" I stumbled along in a simple D Major scale. When it was time to switch instruments, I gladly took out my flute. Alexia was as bad at clarinet as I was at guitar. At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and gasped. It wasn't even a cafeteria! It was a buffet! I noticed Alexia get a Jamba Juice cup that barely anyone else was getting. I decided to try it. I grabbed a cup, a salad, and a slice of pizza with a brownie for dessert. As I chowed down on my pizza, I tentatively took a sip. It tasted so good! I sucked it all up and immediately wanted more. Alexia was watching me, but I didn't notice. I asked the lunch lady for a refill and she gladly poured more of it in the cup.

When the day was over, I drove home in my silver sports car that I really didn't need. Alicia, my adopted lawyer mom, greeted me as she briskly walked to her limo. After a quick dinner of pasta, I walked up to my bedroom and brooded. _What was the drink that tasted so good? Why didn't anybody else like it?_ I dozed off after a while. I dreamed a horrible dream.

_I looked in the mirror and I gasped. I had fangs and blood dripping down the side of my mouth sickeningly. Vampire Me smiled evilly and opened her mouth and laughed creepily._

I bolted upright and relaxed when I saw bedroom's messy state. I got up and glanced at the mirror. I sighed when I saw my unusual violet eyes and blond hair. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. I settled down in bed and fell asleep. My alarm chimed. I got out and showered for school.

At lunch, I grabbed a cup and sat down. I decided to go over to Alexia's table and see what she was doing. I accidentally overheard Maple whisper," Why are you friends with her if she's a human and not a magical creature like us?" I gasped and scrambled away. The bell rang, but I ditched class with a forged parents' note. I walked toward the hallways, deep in thought. Suddenly a voice startled me. "Are you lost or are you ditching?" I looked up. A boy with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes stood in front of me. My fingertips tingled. "Um, I'm lost, I mean I'm ditching." I stammered. "Why are you ditching?" He didn't seem nosy, just curious. My mind searched frantically for a reason. "Um, Chemistry isn't exactly my favorite subjects." I blushed, wishing I had figured out a better reason. Suddenly, the bell rang. "See you later." He said, winking. "By the way, I'm Kyle." Then I walked to Independent Study, my mind cleared. I sat at an isolated table and tried to study. My eyes flickered over to Maple and Alexia, who were studying together. I mulled over the thought of feathers in Alexia's hair. I flipped through the pages of my history book and found a page on magical creatures and their powers.I read:

_Vampires are like demons. They are creatures of darkness, but are very powerful. Barely do vampires have powers. If they do, it is the usual, mind-reading, foretelling the future and others like changing emotions. These are extremely rare and only violet, amber, green, and aqua eyed people have them. Bright teal eyes also have those powers. Also, vampires can be half-bred. They all have powerful legs, speed, strength, and smartness. See more on page 184._

_Casters are creatures of dark and light. They are very powerful with different kinds of magic. Naturals are more powerful than regular Casters. Sirens have very effective voices. A Catalyst is a dark Caster. See more on page 184._

_Nymphs are very pretty. They are spirits of trees, rocks, etc. Dryads are tree nymphs. Very pretty, they can turn into trees. Auras are wind nymphs. Very pretty and breezy, they are usually mistaken to be ghosts. See more on page 184._

_Angels are creatures of light. There can be a chance that an angel turned into a demon or became a fallen angel. Also, all angels have powers of light. See more on page 184._

I didn't dare to read any more. I didn't even want to check page 184. So when the bell rang, I rushed out the door and out of the school. I hid in the bushes and waited for Alexia to come out. When she came out, she headed in the direction of my house. _Why is she going to my house? Or the woods? _I wondered.

When she entered the woods, I made a quick decision and sped up my pace until I was right behind her. She stopped suddenly and I almost bumped into her. She turned around. She looked surprised that I was there. "Um, hi," she said. "What are you doing at my house?" I wondered out loud. "Oh, um, I was just visiting Maple's house. She lives in the woods." I went back to my house and walked into my bedroom. I had to study History; I didn't study during Independent Study. I flipped through the pages and landed on page 184. Something happened and I was in a different place.

_I was 6 years old. Something red, orange, and yellow was blazing around me. It was frightening. People were racing around holding buckets of water. The water seemed to put the colors out. People were choking but I __didn't__seem to need to breathe. Someone was cuddling with me. Someone my size. Someone with blond hair and golden highlights._


End file.
